trollslumfandomcom-20200216-history
PassiveNotation
__FORCETOC__ - Normal= - Formal= }} |-|Normal= |-|Wiggler= |-|Undead= ...hehehehe.h |Row 1 title = Name |Row 1 info = Radina L'Gauss |Row 2 title = trollTag |Row 2 info = passiveNotation |Row 3 title = Caste |Row 3 info = Bluish Green (#0c7454) |Row 4 title = Typing Quirk |Row 4 info = T.ypes like an irrational decimal... Capitalizes TT |Row 5 title = Symbol |Row 5 info = Pi |Row 6 title = Sylladex |Row 6 info = Pi Modus |Row 7 title = Strife Specibus |Row 7 info = gauntletkind }} Summary Your name is Radina L'Gauss. You are a loyal practitioner of the ART OF SCIENCE and take it very seriously. Theatrics are an integral part of the scientific process. When you aren’t LAUGHING MANIACALLY, you are documenting everything with COPIOUS NOTES. These come in handy often since you are RATHER FORGETFUL. Your scientific interests include biology and chemistry, but mostly you focus on WEAPON DESIGN. You are planning to be a WEAPONS ENGINEXECUTIONER for the Alternian Navy. Towards this end, you run a small ARMS DEALERSHIP as practice, designing and building weapons for anyone who can afford them. Thanks to the violent nature of troll culture, you have LOTS OF CUSTOMERS. Perhaps as a side effect of this, you are also able to run a secondary business in CYBERNETIC LIMBS. You can be A LITTLE PARANOID, but considering troll society, this is PERFECTLY UNDERSTANDABLE. Being in the weapons business has made you uncomfortably aware of just how many different ways there are to kill you. You go along with the whole blood spectrum thing, but you never let it get in the way of a sale. Not that you need to talk to people outside of weapons deals all that often. Your tendency towards neutrality in all conflicts, reluctance to leave your hive, and some intimacy issues has resulted in a COMPLETE LACK OF FRIENDS. Well, UNLESS YOU COUNT YOUR MINION. On the plus side, you have NO ENEMIES EITHER. You’re okay with that though. You prefer to be alone. At least, THAT’S WHAT YOU TELL YOURSELF. Contrary to your complete satisfaction with your solitary lifestyle, though, you enjoy SOLVING OTHER PEOPLE’S PROBLEMS. Especially if the solution involves selling them something. You occasionally dabble in the ANCIENT ART OF NECROTIC ENGINEERING, but the products of this research are NOT FOR SALE. In fact, you do your best to ensure that no one ever finds out about your experiments on the undead. This isn’t very hard, since no one ever visits your hive. Even if they wanted to, they would have trouble locating it since it lies UNDERNEATH THE DESERT in tunnels excavated by you and your lusus’ drones. You help dissuade unwary intruders with a variety of SECURITY MEASURES of your own creation, often in the form of REMOTE CONTROL CONCEALED WEAPONRY. Your trolltag is passiveNotation, and you speak in a manner r.eminiscent of an irrational decimal... and S!ometimes you get a liTTle EXCITED about SCIENCE!!! > Examine Strife Specibus You have allocated your Strife Specibus with gauntletkind, and you've amassed quite the collection. None of them are simply armored gloves, however. You do build weapons for a living, after all. Your favorite pair allows you to shoot lightning out of your fingers. > Examine Fetch Modus With your pi modus, every item you captchalogue is assigned to a digit of the number pi. In order to retrieve it, you merely have to recite pi until you reach the digit the item you want is assigned to. It's rather simple, really. Of course, your poor memory might make it much more inconvenient if you ever lost your notes on where all things you've stored are, but what are the odds of that happening? > Examine Hive Located under an undisclosed portion of Alternian desert, your hive consists of a vast network of tunnels dug by your lusus' workers. In all honestly, it's more like your lusus' hive than your own, and you only inhabit a small portion of it, adding furnishing to make it habitable and setting up barricades to divert wandering SpiderAnts. Above ground, you have made sure to leave no trace of your dwelling, and you've littering the landscape with turrets submerged beneath the sand. You like your privacy. > Examine Lab Assistant Every S!CIENTST!!! needs a short, mutilated assistant. You just wish yours wasn't so... bubbly. grinningAbomination is just so cheerful, all the time, that it occasionally gets on your nerves. Sometimes you think about evicting her from your hive, but it's useful to have an extra pair of hands around. And anyway you spent a lot of resources saving her life, and you're not about to abandon that investment. > Examine Customers * queasyPacifist - Some timid greenblood named Salom you met in the Trollslum Cafe bought a shield containing a concealed gas gun from you. You hear he used it to kill his moirail. And here you thought he just needed it for self defense. Maybe he's not as much of a wimp as he seemed? May want more knockout gas in the future. He has since also bought some reinforcing wallpaper for his hive. Apparently it was destroyed recently, and he doesn't want it to happen again. * purplePunk - You built a set of heavy duty violin strings for a purpleblood named Plek from that highblood party you attended. He paid you double and that deserved extra quality, so you also provided some extra strings. * immaculateIngenuity - Vadosa contacted you with the intent of purchasing a pair of prosthetic legs, which you were happy to provide for a price. The special modifications what quite fun to design. > Examine Images RadinaLinels.png|S!CIENCE!!! RadinaDress.png|Wear the dress. RadinaDrama.png|Enter. Dramatically. Category:Green/Jade Blood Category:Female Category:Troll Category:PassiveNotation